


what are little girls made of

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out there is a ship piloted by Captain Gaila and her second in command Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are little girls made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



**Carol**

 

Truthfully the last thing Carol expected was a green skinned woman standing in her quarters on the Enterprise flipping through Carol’s things.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, perplexed but not reaching for her phaser yet, the strange woman was dressed in a Starfleet uniform so there was a chance she’d gotten lost somehow.

 

The woman beamed at her cheerfully and dropped the book in her hand back onto Carol’s bed, walking forward and thrusting a hand out for Carol to shake. She took, still cautious.

 

“I’m Gaila,” The Orion stated, still smiling, “And you’re Carol and just the person I’ve been looking for.”

 

“I- excuse me?” Carol felt somewhat lost in the strange conversation.

 

Gaila took a deep breath and then all at once came a jumble of words, “They’re making me a captain, you know, cause we’re really short on them and so I fast tracked through my command run and served as second in command on the Tereshkova and now they’re offering me my own ship and…I need a second in command.”

 

Carol blinked and then opened her mouth only to shut it again, thinking over Gaila’s words. On her part Gaila bounced back and forth on her feet, waiting for Carol’s answer.

 

“We’re going to be a science ship,” Gaila said after a minute had passed, her nervous rambling kicking up again, “That’s why when I looked over current science officers I thought of you. Well that and Uhura recommended it. We were roommates in the Academy.”

 

Carol tuned the rest of what Gaila was saying out to think, she did love serving aboard the Enterprise but the chance to be second in command was a great offer that she hadn’t been expecting for years. And she had one day wanted to command her own ship but to leave the Enterprise…on the other hand the five year mission that had turned into a seven year mission was coming to close and she might have been reassigned anyway. This way she got to choose on her own accord.

 

“So?” Gaila ended, looking at Carol with wide blue eyes that were hopeful.

 

Carol offered Gaila her hand, “I’ll do it. But I get to pick my equipment.”

 

Gaila let out a whoop and instead of shaking Carol’s hand she hugged her tightly. “You won’t regret this.” Gaila promised, grinning widely once more and then she began to talk about the ship itself, an Apollo class vessel named USS Normandy.

 

It was hard not get swept up in Gaila’s excitement and before she knew it they were perched on her bed, looking through a padd and already debating what equipment they would need.

 

 

**Janice**

 

Graduation day felt like it had come to fast, it had only been four years ago that she and Jaylah had been assigned a room together. Now they’d be split up and assigned to their own ships, probably never to see each other again. Janice hated the idea of it already.

 

At her side Jaylah nudged her, “Do not be sad Janice Rand.” Janice had to smile that even after all this time Jaylah had never stopped referring to her by her full name. “I am certain we will get to serve on a ship together again.”

 

Despite Jaylah’s assurance Janice could see she was just as saddened at losing a close friend as Janice was. When Jaylah had first arrived at the academy she wasn’t sure what to do with the crowds of people, explaining to Janice that she had spent years on her own. Janice had taken every chance she could to meet up with Jaylah between classes and check on her, creating a bond between them that ran much deeper than normal roommates.

 

They both fell silent in their own sadness they’d split up, only breaking it to say hello to their teacher Number One, a formidable woman whose name it seemed no one knew and remained a mystery.

 

“Come see me after the graduation, I have your postings.” She stated and Janice and Jaylah exchanged a confused glance. Normally the postings would just be up on the wall or emailed to them.

 

“I wonder what that’s about,” Janice murmured and Jaylah just shrugged in response. They made their way into the hall with the other cadets and listened as an Admiral extoled the virtues of Starfleet. Somehow Janice made it across the stage without crying from all the emotions she felt and to Number One’s office with Jaylah at her side.

 

“Sit, both of you,” She told them when they knocked and stepped into the room. “You’ve both performed admirably these past four years, in light of that I have made a suggestion to regards to your postings.” She pushed two padds towards them and they both picked them up.

 

Janice let out the tiniest gasp when she read what was on there.

 

_Janice Rand: recommended for Chief Communications Officer aboard the USS Normandy._

 

It was a position she’d never have expected to get for many years. She glanced over at Jaylah’s padd to see the same ship printed there but with Chief Engineer instead and could see the conflict on Jaylah’s face. She’s always imagined them both serving on the Enterprise someday and knew that Jaylah had the same image.

 

Janice reached over to rest her hand on Jaylah’s wrist and smiled when Jaylah looked over, “At least we aren’t split up.”

 

Jaylah pursed her lips and then relaxed into a smile as well, “That is too Janice Rand.”

 

Janice looked over at Number One who was watching them with eyes that betrayed nothing, “When do we start?” She inquired and felt the jerk of excitement in the pit of her stomach that this was real and happening.

 

 

**Christine**

 

The first few months of serving as Chief Medical Officer had taught Christine a few things, one) that Gaila and Jaylah got along like a house on fire, sometimes with a literal fire and two) she needed to request far more medical supplies than originally thought.

 

“Stop squirming,” She told Jaylah, spreading the cream across Jaylah’s burnt shoulder.

 

“It stinks.” Jaylah stated, scrunching her nose and behind her Gaila snickered.

 

“Something to say Captain?” Christine applied her best do-not-argue-with-me voice and Gaila fell silent. “The both of you are to stay in medbay tonight for observation, we need to make sure that whatever this is doesn’t spread somehow given it’s alien nature.”

 

She silenced their groans with one quick look and then informed them that she would be back to monitor them after her dinner but her nurses would take care of them in the meantime.

 

As she exited medbay she nearly ran right into Carol and bit back a yell of surprise. “Commander,” She greeted Carol, “What can I do for you?”

 

“Is the Captain all right?” Carol wavered at the door, looking between Christine and the medbay doors.

 

“She’s fine, she’d be better if she let my nurses do their jobs but she’s fine. Aren’t you supposed to be on the bridge right now?”

 

“The shift just changed.” Carol explained and Christine looked down at her chronometer and realized just how late it was.

 

“So it has,” She murmured, “I was about to get something from the mess hall if you’d care to join me.”

 

Carol inclined her head in agreement and they walked towards the turbolift. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about those two,” Carol smiled wryly, “You’d think years on the Enterprise would prepare me for situations like these and a Captain that doesn’t follow protocol.”

 

Christine chuckled, “Every ship is different and it’s even more different when you’re the one in charge.” Chief medical officer was certainly a change from being a nurse, there was more responsibility and it took all of Christine’s calm to just breathe through it.

 

The hum of the turbolift filled the air and deposited them on mess hall floor, side by side they got their meals and made their way to a table.

 

“There are some days where I call Uhura and ask if the Captain was always like this,” Carol leaned back in her chair, a smile on her lips to show she was joking.

 

“She just wants to helps as many people as she can. I think she understands what it’s like to be in a position where you can’t do anything.” It was as much as Christine was willing to say without divulging Gaila’s file. If she talked to Carol about that that was her decision.

 

“It’s admirable.” Carol agreed. “Along with her love of science.”

 

“That reminds me, thank you for that plant from Cardassia, it’s medicinal qualities have been helpful when our supplies are low.”

 

Carol waved it off, “Couldn’t have gotten it without Lieutenant Rand.” Carol ran a hand through her hair and Christine narrowed her eyes, aware of the stress on Carol.

 

“You know, if you ever needed someone to talk to and Uhura was unavailable my door is always open.” Christine said.

 

“As my doctor?” Carol asked, bemused.

 

“As your friend.” Christine corrected and smiled warmly at Carol. “I could use someone to talk to as well.”

 

Carol seemed surprised by that but quickly nodded and Christine took a bit of her salad in what felt like a victory.

 

If there was one other thing she’d learned while on this ship it was that these people would influence her life in possibly the best kind of way.

 

 

**Jaylah**

 

The sparking panel made Jaylah curse in a few languages, some that she had picked up from her time on stuck on Krall’s planet and others from her time at the academy. She had no doubt it would make Montgomery Scotty proud.

 

She hissed as a wire burnt her finger but ignored the urge to stick it in her mouth to sooth the burn, she still had work to do and if she wanted proper readouts from the warp core than the panel needed to be fixed.

 

“Please be careful,” A voice said above her and she glanced over to see Janice Rand sitting on the steps out of uniform. It was her day off and usually Janice spent it with her or Christine whom she had also become close friends with.

 

“I am.” Jaylah retorted in annoyance and then finally got the wires in the correct places, she replaced the panel coverings with a crow of victory and then stood up, wiping some grease on her pants.

 

“Come on,” Janice said and didn’t give Jaylah a chance to argue as she grabbed Jaylah’s arm and marched them to the turbolift and then to the medbay.

 

“I am fine,” Jaylah insisted, making a face at the medbay.

 

“Your fingers are burnt, it’ll only take a second to fix.” Janice pointed out and stared at Jaylah with knowing eyes. “You don’t like Christine.”

 

“More she does not like me.” Jaylah muttered.

 

“That’s ridiculous, she likes you just fine.”

 

“She is always complaining when I come in and lecturing.” Jaylah complained herself, sulking.

 

“That’s because she worries.” And with that Janice pushed her through the doors.

 

Christine looked up curiously and when she saw Jaylah she tsked, “What is it this time.”

 

Jaylah held up her hand reluctantly, showing her burnt fingers.

 

“Well that’s easy to fix at least.” Christine busied herself with grabbing some gel that she had created herself and coming over, spreading it on Jaylah’s fingers. It soothed the burn and Jaylah nearly sighed in relief. “You really ought to be wearing gloves in engineering.” Christine frowned as she peered at Jaylah’s hands.

 

Jaylah rolled her eyes, readying herself for another lecture when she caught Janice’s eyes. She glanced back down at Christine who was still examining her fingers and realized that perhaps Janice was right and this was Christine’s way of caring. Trying to ensure she did not hurt herself again.

 

“I will try to remember that.” Jaylah said, taking a breath, “Thank you.”

 

Christine looked surprised and then broke into a smile, “You’re welcome, now, if you need some help finding out what material is best then I have some free days I could help you out.”

 

Jaylah hummed in her agreement and refrained from rolling her eyes again as Janice beamed at them both.

 

 

**Gaila**

 

Every captain would loudly and gladly claim they had the best crew in the feat and arguably Captain Kirk would win that argument but Gaila knew that she had things he didn’t.

 

Like Janice Rand and her uncanny ability to sense whatever Gaila might need and her quick thinking in emergency situations. She was a pleasant and soothing voice in any environment and Gaila was beginning to wonder how she lived without her. Certainly she was sure that she’d have been in a lot more trouble without Janice by her side.

 

Or Carol Marcus, maybe not as logical as Spock but just as smart and much more fun in Gaila’s opinion. Her second in command was as excited as she was at new discoveries and the mysteries of the universe. She had a level head and Gaila was lucky when she snatched her away from the Enterprise. Even sticking her tongue out at Kirk when Carol wasn’t looking as she informed Kirk she was leaving.

 

McCoy may have been a miracle worker but Christine Chapel was heaven sent. She was quick and efficient and knew when her patients needed a gentle touch versus a lecture. Granted Gaila often got a lecture but it was often her own fault that landed herself in the medbay in the first place and she’d take Christine’s warm eyes and heart any day.

 

And of course Jaylah, who enjoyed Engineering and making their ship run even better than it ought to. While she had changed the red alerts to blare classical music instead of the usual beeping – resulting in one hell of a reprimand when it had happened with Ambassador Sarek onboard – Jaylah had proved that she was more than ready to defend Gaila in a fight.

 

So no, it wasn’t the Enterprise, and no she wasn’t the finest Captain in the fleet but Gaila just hoped her crew saw her as a _good_ one.

 

“Captain,” Janice broke her thoughts and Gaila looked over, “We’ve received a distress signal.”

 

“From who?” Gaila asked, ready to issue the command to the crew to get ready for a fight if need be.

 

“The Enterprise.” Janice stated and Gaila couldn’t help it. She threw her head back and laughed.

 

She could see from the corner of her eye that Carol was shaking her head and Gaila straightened, a grin still on her face.

 

“Set a course for the signal, warp six.” She commed both Christine and Jaylah to inform them and then settled back in her chair.

 

She was never going to let Kirk live this down.

 

 


End file.
